Freinds Then?
by Laurabeast
Summary: Just my take on what happens after Caroline helps Klaus with the imaginary white oak sliver, I wrote this before the prom episode so I know it's probably different. I hope you like it!


**I don't own any of this, but I do wish Klaus could be saved so here's how I think that would go. Please review!**

"Friends then?" Klaus asked hesitantly, looking up at Caroline, he knew she had saved him today, she was the only one who could have.

"Are you gonna let Tyler come back into town?" She asked after a moments thought, she'd wanted to just say yes, no matter how hard she tried to hate him, he'd wormed his way into her heart. He was the only one who always saw her, ya he was a complete dick, but even Tyler always seemed to have something more important, and poor little Caroline was just expected to deal and look happy, but not with him.

He wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't let him come back and steal her away when he was finally getting close to her. He gave her a look that said you know I can't, and she shook her head and turned to walk away looking disappointed.

"You might have noticed..." He called after her unable to stand her hate for another moment. "I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, am I?" It was the best he could offer, and it was true if it weren't for her he'd have killed Tyler by now. He knew where he was, not that he'd tell her, unlike all the others who'd lived through trying to kill him, he had no attachment to Tyler, only the thought of her hate had stopped him.

She thought for a second looking him up and down then gave him a little smile and left, he smiled too. That was a start right, she wasn't mad at him anymore. Now if he could get the cure from Elijah and dispose of Silas and perhaps his eternal life wouldn't be so hard.

Caroline got back in her car looking down at the list of desperate messages from Klaus, he had a point he wasn't actively trying to hurt Tyler, so she could understand if he didn't want to see him after he took away the closest thing to friends Klaus really had then tried to have them kill him.

Ugh, why was she making excuses for him, he was a monster, why had he even text her in the first place? Why not Stephan or Rebekah, why would he think she was the only person who'd help him? He'd been right obviously, she'd ran right over there the second she'd gotten any of his texts, but that was beside the point! He was a pain!

Caroline decided to ignore him and focus on planning the stupid prom while everyone else followed Elena around like a stupid lost puppy, even though she was a total bitch right now! Whatever, she had her own life, her own problems that no one cared about. Like those twelve people, oh God, she'd killed them all, and no one cared how that hurt her, they'd all just been mad that she'd given Silas what he'd wanted.

Except Klaus, no! Stupid subconscious, he'd been mad to, but he'd been worried about her too if she hadn't been so mean to him he would have been there for her. She had no reason to believe that, but she really did.

The week went by in a flash and she didn't see any of her stupid friends the whole time, and now here she was in her stupid slim, long, pearl colored lacy prom dress, the one that matched Tyler's abandon tux in his empty room since her and Matt shared the place now.

She had no date, no idea if her friends were going to the prom, and no desire to go and be perfect little Caroline. She wanted to be stupid, and reckless, and happy, but she couldn't do that alone, half the fun of being stupid was sharing it with someone.

She scrolled through the contacts in her phone, not Elena she was still in bitch mode, the Salvatore brothers would be at her heels, Bonnie was still with her mom, Matt had a date with April, there was no way she'd call Rebekah, that just left Klaus.

Wow no, she was so not thinking that, she would not go to her senior prom with Klaus, he was just, he was Klaus! Still her finger hovered over the dial button on his name, you know what why the hell not? Who better to be stupid with then Klaus, the only person she knew who wouldn't judge her, so she hit call.

"Hello sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked hopefully, he had been dreadfully board what with Elijah working out some kind of plan with Kathrine, and he always looked forward to hearing from Caroline.

"Look this is not a date, but I so don't want to go to this stupid prom alone, and I have to go because I planned the whole stupid thing, and everyone else is already got plans so you're taking me!" She told him, he chuckled, his smooth accent making it hard not to smile.

"Am I now, well who could deny such an eloquent request? When shall I pick you up love?" He asked and Caroline had to mentally scold herself for being so happy that he'd said yes.

"Now would be good, and wear a tux, one with pearl white if you have it, who am I kidding you have like everything, just hurry up. I want to get tonight over!" She told him hanging up, Klaus laughed feeling suddenly pleased. He dialed another number to get a corsage and went to his closet to get his pearl colored dress shirt to go with the rest of his crisp tux.

Caroline was anything but patient even when she wasn't waiting for something so after only a few minutes she was pacing in the entry way frustratedly. She heard his car stop in the drive way and she flashed up stairs so he wouldn't know she was waiting for him.

He smirked hearing her rush up stairs as he ascended the stairs, he straightened himself out for a second then rang the bell. He'd known she would be in Tyler's old house, but somehow it still bothered him. She took her time coming to the door which only made him smile, if she wanted to play this game then he would win.

"Hello love." He smirked when she opened the door, she almost gasped when she saw him, he was always so frustratingly perfect looking. She frowned at him her eyes narrowing.

"About time." She told him, he struggled not to smile, she was so spirited and he loved going back and forth with her.

"This is for you." He told her revealing a stunning pearl colored orchid corsage with purple flecks at the center and a delicate halo of green leaves. She stared at the perfect flower for a second then gestured for him to put it on.

He took a step closer to her to pin it at the seam of her strap and her bodice and she could feel his warm radiating from him, his warm sweet breath tickling her neck near the intricate braids that were in her golden tresses.

"Thank you." She whispered still too close to him but unable to make her legs work to back away. He held his arm out for her to loop hers through.

"Don't thank me yet love, the night has only hardly yet begun, lets go see if we two can find us some spiked punch." He told her, she couldn't help but laugh as she looped her arm with his. He sauntered slowly with her back to his car and opened the door for her.

She'd never admit it but she liked being charmed by him, he spoiled her and it made her feel special the way no one else ever had. He was in the driver's seat before she could even blink, he looked over at her with a smirk before driving off.

"Why is it that you find yourself here at my leisure when you have so many others vying for a moment of your time?" He asked when the silence weighed on them, she rolled her eyes trying to keep her attention out the window rather then on his reflection in the glass.

"Well mostly because you ran my boyfriend out of town!" She told him trying to keep him at a distance, she felt like she was betraying Tyler by being around him, but Tyler had left her, she wanted to go with him, but he had left her so why should she care?

"Come now love, don't start that again." He pleaded keeping his eyes on the road, she scowled at him.

"Why are you really so against letting him come back, it can't just be because he tried to kill you, we've all done that, just tell me and, and I won't bring it up for the rest of the night?" She offered, he looked away from her his face taught with unease.

"He didn't just try and kill me, he turned them all against me, in case it has escaped your notice I have a bit of an issue with trust. More then that though sweetheart, seeing him with you hurts me." His words tapered off to a whisper as he neared the real reason, if Caroline hadn't been a vampire she might not have heard him.

She didn't know what to say to that, he had forced Tyler out of town just so he could have her to himself. Some part of her was in awe of him for being willing to go that far to have a chance with her, but the other part of her was furious that he thought he had the right to do that to her.

"You're an idiot! If you could just stop getting in your own way you wouldn't have had to... No, you know what you don't even... ugh, why are you so infuriating?" She huffed he chuckled putting his arm around the back of her seat.

"I suspect it may have something to do with your growing attraction to me love." He told her smugly, she tried to scowl, but she was trying not to laugh so it didn't really work.

"Ugh, shut up!" She told him, he chuckled parking the car outside the school and flashed over to her side to open the door for her and held out his hand for her.

She took his hand letting him help her out of the car, when she stood up she found herself much too close to him. He looked like he might close the distance for a moment, but then he took a step back looping her arm with his so he could walk her inside.

"The place looks stunning as always sweetheart." He told her as they swept through the door to the gym. She had to smile, she had always enjoyed flattery, and she had worked hard on this stupid dance, not to mention it wasn't like any of her other friends would bother to compliment it.

"Ya well I worked hard enough on the stupid place, God I've been looking forward to this day for like ever and now it's... I don't know, I just always thought I'd be here with my friends, having the time of my life, but now Elena's all bitchy, and Bonnie's awol, Matt's with April, and well Damon and Stephan are still Damon and Stephan. You're the only one who even remembers I exist." She mumbled, Klaus stepped down in front of her turning and holding his hand out.

"I could never dream of ignoring you love, not with you looking so ravishing. Now dance with me love." He smirked, she smiled a blush creeping up her cheeks as she took his hand. She was always surprised by how warm he was, his hands were rough, but his touch was always gentle and it drove her crazy.

He pulled her into his arms resting one hand on her hip as they spun out onto the dance floor to the sweet slow song played in the background, it seemed oddly appropriate for he way having him so close made her feel.

You tell all the boys "No"

makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

bu that won't scare me away, oh, no

The words made her smile, it was true nothing seemed to scare him away even though she kept telling him he had no chance with her. She relaxed into his arms closing her eyes to listen to the music and enjoy this feeling where nothing was wrong.

You've carried on so long,

you couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

that no one could climb it,

but I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl I wanna see inside Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?  
You let all the girls go Makes you feel good, don't it? Behind your Broadway show I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

She laughed, oh ya this song fit them perfectly, Klaus leaned back far enough to look at her curiously which only made her laugh harder.

"What exactly is so humorous love?" He asked, she let her head fall on his shoulder for a moment trying to compose herself.

"It's just the song, it's kind of perfect isn't it?" He chuckled thinking about the lyrics, he knew the song, he knew most songs though he preferred the classics.

"I suppose it is at that, does that make this our song then love?" He asked, she shook her head letting her forehead rest on his.

"No, it's give me love by Ed She... I so didn't just say that we don't have a song. We aren't together." She told him but it was too late, he remembered the song too, the first one they had really danced to at his home.

"It's too late for that love, don't move." He whispered in her ear flashing up to the DJ then back, she looked at him a little worried.

"What did you do?" She asked, he smirked pulling her back into there dance wanting to keep touching her.

"Wait and see sweetheart." He whispered sending a shiver down her being, he let his hand drift down her side gently which only made it worse. Just as she thought she'd have to run away to keep her body from betraying her there song started to play and she was lost.

"You... how are you so irritating and so sweet at the same time?" She asked just barely a whisper against the ticklish stubble on his cheek.

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me love." He told her wishing he could kiss her without scaring her off.

"Ya well, I, I guess I kind of like this side of you." She admitted, she could feel him smile against her soft cheek then he went ridged his smile fading.

"I know I can never have you until I stop driving you away love, so I'm taking your advice, I'm getting out of my own way. Enjoy your night sweetheart." He told her taking a step back and turning to leave. Caroline moved to follow him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Care." Tyler's voice had her spinning around to see if she was hallucinating, but no it was really him. She should have been thrilled, but she found herself feeling put off that he'd scared off Klaus.

"Oh my God, you're back, when, how, Klaus is here you have to go!" Caroline gasped hugging him, Tyler put his hands on her shoulders pushing her back gently.

"Klaus sent me this, what were you doing with him?" He asked holding out a letter in Klaus's immaculate hand writing.

"I... I was trying to convince him to let you come home." She lied looking down at the note so she could read it.

I have come to the decision that you are not worth killing you have Caroline to thank for that. Return if you must, but know this if you attempt anything of the sort again I will not hesitate to kill you no matter how much she pleads for your life.

Klaus.

She couldn't believe he'd actually let him come back, he knew she loved him and he actually risked losing her to make her happy. She would never have guessed he was capable of such self sacrifice.

"You brought him to the prom to convince him to let me come home, Care, what's going on between you two?" Tyler asked, Caroline shook herself out of her thoughts to look up at him with indignation.

"What, nothing, why do you always get so jealous when I talk to him? I didn't have a date and I thought I could convince him to spare you, God you're the one who ran off without me. I would have gone with you know, but no it's safer for you to leave me here with Klaus. Well guess what I've actually had to talk to him big shocker, God couldn't you just be happy to see me?" She snarled poking him in the chest, Tyler laughed putting his hand over hers the way that used to make her heart flutter, but this time there was nothing.

"Sorry Care the guys just obsessed with you, I trust you he just riles me, come on lets dance." Tyler said pulling her closer to the stage, Caroline looked around while his back was turned, but Klaus was gone.

"Do you remember our song?" She asked, she knew Klaus had remembered and for some reason she wanted to see if Tyler could measure up. It was stupid, Klaus was evil wasn't he, Tyler was obviously the better guy.

"Not really, something about being sure or something." He said as her and Klaus' song ended, she sighed getting ready for a faster dance.

"It was wanna be sure by Aidan Hawken." She told him letting him pull her close to him her back to him to dance.

"I'm gonna go fix my make up." Caroline told him after the dance ended, he laughed rolling his eyes as she walked away. She headed towards the bathroom for a few steps then flashed outside, she needed to clear her head.

"Here I thought the two of you would dance the evening away, unless of coarse there's trouble in paradise already." Klaus said sounding a bit self deprecating, she turned to him with a genuine smile on her lips.

"Klaus, I... thank you. I never thought... thank you for real." She told him reaching out to brush her hand down his arm, he caught her hand as it reached his giving her a curious look.

"You want out love just say the word and I'll take you away, anywhere you want to go." He whispered, she looked down at there clasped hands and gave his a little squeeze.

"I can't, I have to deal with my life unlike some people. I just don't know what I want anymore, and I blame that entirely on you!" She told him, he smiled bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles that made her blush.

"I think I can accept that sweetheart, you know where I'll be when you do make up that lovely mind of yours." He told her brushing a lose strand of hair from her cheek then he disappeared into the night and Caroline's heart ached at the absence.

Stupid hybrid had her head in a twist and it was so stupid, she so didn't have feelings for him she loved Tyler! Then why was she out here staring after Klaus and not inside dancing with her newly returned boyfriend? Because Klaus had gotten in her head that was all, he was evil and that's what he did he confused people!

She turned and went back inside feeling more determined to have a good time and not think of how every good thing she had with Tyler no was all thanks to Klaus. Tyler was chatting with Matt and April watching Stephan and Elena dance, ugh could she be any more of a slut right now? She wished she would just pick a stupid brother and stay with them she hardly even cared which one at this point.

"Hey Care, looks like I missed a lot." He said, ugh she hated that nickname right now her mind snapping back to the way her name rolled off Klaus' tongue with that accent. No stop it, ugh what was wrong with her.

"Hey, let get out a here." She told him, Tyler looked at her confused for a long moment stepping away from Matt.

"Don't you wanna stay and get crowned?" He asked, she laughed shaking her head, he really had missed a lot.

"No one nominated me Tyler, lets just go." She said turning to leave, that had been why she'd wanted to bring Klaus, she'd felt like a total idiot being here knowing she would never get the whole dream. Oh Jesus couldn't she go two seconds without thinking about him?

"How could you not get nominated, I thought you had like a girl pact or something?" Tyler asked as he followed her.

"Ya well in case you didn't notice Elena's not exactly in the team spirit right now, and Bonnie's been gone for like ever, and Matt and Stephan have bigger things to worry about then nominating me for some stupid crown, and well you were gone." She answered flashing out of the gym, Tyler followed her, she was not going to cry over some stupid crown just because she'd dreamed about it for her whole life.

Klaus hadn't been able to go home, he just kept ending up back at the gym, something about what Caroline had said had him feeling like he had to be close to her. She just seemed so sad about something, then he heard her tell Tyler about not being nominated.

He could care less about such trivial things, but he knew she cared, she had worked her whole life for this day. He would have been there for her, Tyler seemed to be failing in that respect as he told her that it was good, it was just some stupid school thing.

Klaus flashed out of there, he knew she had her own room in the Lockwood manner, he would need to make a good throw for this to work, but he'd risk it.

Caroline wanted to throttle Tyler, just some stupid school thing, did he have no idea what this meant to her? Klaus would have understood, he was so irritatingly perfect, and oh God she was thinking about him again!

"Come on let's go home, I'll show you how much of a queen you are to me." He told her, ugh that was so beyond corny, and really sounded like he thought she was gay. She leaned onto his shoulder hoping he could just be quiet long enough for her to enjoy being there.

"So who got you that?" Tyler asked pointing to the corsage she hadn't even realized she was touching softly.

"Um, Klaus got it." She mumbled dropping her hand, she just knew he was gonna freak again even though there was so no reason to be jealous.

"And what you just let him mark you?" He asked, Caroline sat up looking at him in confusion for a moment before her anger set in.

"What the hell are you talking about, he was just being nice, why do you have to freak out every time I so much as look at him?" She asked getting out of the car since they were back at the Lockwood manner now.

"No he was marking you as his, that was his way of saying you were his!" Tyler told her, she blinked had that really been what he was doing, did she mind?

"Ugh, you're an idiot, here I am with you after I haven't seen you in forever and you want to fight! Fine, you can go ahead and sleep alone too!" She yelled flashing up to her room, when she got there for a second she thought she felt Klaus. She looked around and her eyes landed on a stupid velvet box with a little white ribbon on it sitting a little askew on her bed. She picked it up to read the small cream colored card.

You'll always be my queen love.

Forever yours,

Klaus.

The card read, she smiled opening the box to see a stunning hair piece that looked like a tiara, she sat down on her bed holding the box and admiring the piece. She was sure it had been worth more then she could imagine and he had just tossed it through her now open window since he wasn't invited in.

"Care come on, I'm sorry, he's in love with you though, and it's hard not to worry that you'll fall for his stupid charms." Tyler told her through the door, she looked down at the note in her hand with a small smile.

"I already have." She whispered slapping her hand over her mouth, she knew he would have heard her, but it was true, seeing Tyler had just made it more clear she didn't have feelings for him any more.

"What!?" He practically yelled through the door, Caroline laughed here she had scolded Elena for having feelings for Damon and she was way worse off. She took the delicate hair piece slipping it into her hair and putting the card in her purse.

"Tyler." She said opening the door so she could do this face to face. "I like you, but you're so insecure, I mean I wanted to go with you when you ran off, but you just ditched me, then you finally do come back and you're too worried about Klaus to even see me, I mean if I had been more important then your stupid pack before none of them would have died in the first place. So ya, your charms are a little thin these days, I won't hang around like some kicked puppy and wait for you to get over your self we're done." She told him brushing past him angrily, he turned trying to catch her.

"Come on Care, don't be like that, I'm sorry okay came back and we can talk about this!" Tyler yelled, Caroline got in her car and just drove, she didn't know where she was going until she had parked her car outside the Mikaelson mansion.

She sat there for a long time tears streaming down her cheeks, she'd just left Tyler, and with him every pretense that she wasn't in love with a crazy homicidal hybrid original despite all the things he'd done to them. She was so much worse then Elena being in love with Damon, how could she ever tell anyone about this.

"You alright love?" Klaus asked from outside her window, she looked up at him flashing out of the car into his arms. He was startled by it, but wrapped his arms around her as soon as he got passed the shock. He saw his gift in her hair and smiled, what had happened to make her cry like this, her hands clinging to his now sodden under shirt.

"What did he do to you?" He growled ready to go rip Tyler's head off if she so much as asked, she shook her head looking up at him.

"I broke up with him, and it's all your fault, because you're stupid, and sweet, and charming, and hot, and infuriating, and evil, and you have me all confused, and..." She was cut off by his lips covering hers in a rough desperate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his soft curls, he tasted like scotch, salt, and blood and it made her head spin.

"He didn't deserve you." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers, she looked up at him no more tears in her eyes.

"Do you, because this is going exactly no where if you're still killing people. I need to know you're on our side, I'm not gonna put myself out there for you if I can't trust you." She told him, he soothed his thumb over her cheek.

"If  
you let me prove myself love, I think you'll find that no one is more loyal." He whispered, she pulled him closer kissing him again, this time it was gentle and sweet.

"Good, 'cause I don't have a place to stay tonight, Mom's already asleep and I don't think Tyler wants me in his house anymore." She told him trailing her hand from the nape of his neck down his chest.

"Well you're more then welcome to sleep here anytime love." He told her kissing her neck giving her goosebumps, she moaned which had Klaus closing his eyes to compose himself.

"I hadn't really planned on sleeping." She whispered against him, he scooped her up flashing to his room as she clung to him renewing there kiss. His lips were soft and demanding, he needed to taste her, there tongues met and she moaned into his mouth. She slid her hands under his shirt when he let her feet touch the ground.

Before she even knew he had his hands were slipping under the tie on the back of her dress he had it on the floor. He kissed his way from her neck to her navel looking up at her from his knees with a look of awe in his eyes. She grabbed him throwing him onto the bed climbing on top of him with inhuman speed.

He flashed on top as she tore off his shirt, he slipped off her thong as he kissed his way to her thighs looking up at her with an evil grin before he licked up her folds to her core. She arched into his touch as one hand worked within her, and the other caressed her breasts.

It was only moments before he was pushing her over the edge loving the way her walls fluttered around his fingers while she called out his name. After her third time over the edge she needed to feel him, to make him feel the way he was making her feel.

She flashed pulling him up and pinning him onto the bed ripping off his pants, his huge manhood was already rock hard. She licked her way from base to tip before swallowing his cock as deep in her thought as physically aloud. He hissed in pleasure his hands tangling in her golden tresses, most of which had fallen from there tight braids, only his gift held her hair up now.

"Caroline." He moaned pleading for her to let him feel her, but every time he tried to move she stopped to hold him down. He could have over powered her, but he was enjoying her touch too much to stop her.

She teased him to the edge of orgasm repeatedly and it was driving him mad, how could she do this to him with such ease. He pulled her up to his lips so kissing her breath away, she smiled biting her swollen lip coyly. She ran her hand down his chest agonizingly slowly until she reached his member, she sat up just enough to let him rub against her entrance.

He growled thrusting up into her his head falling back at the sensation of being inside her, she was so tight it almost ended his fun there, but he had more will power then that. No she would finish with him this time, she rocked her hips with a moan and he flashed on top angling his hips to rub against her core with every thrust.

Hours later he collapsed into her, as her walls clamped down on him yet again, he was covered in sweat breathing hard while he enjoyed the taste of her skin. She kissed his neck, over the numerous mostly healed bite marks from her every attempt to remain quiet. He would let them scar though, a very pleasant reminder of the bliss that came from her drinking from him.

"You are... really good at that." She moaned as he rolled off her pulling her with him so she could lay on his chest, she traced the bird on his collar lazily.

"What can I say love, I'm just that good." He teased, she smacked his chest halfheartedly then went back to his tattoo.

"When did you get this?" She asked, he looked down at his own shoulder enjoying the way her finger ghosted over his skin.

"After I unbound my wolf side, I was set free, but as always it had a black shadow, a heavy price. I got that to remind my self not to take it for granted." He told in a soft contented whisper, she kissed his shoulder feeling relaxed, and content like she never had before.

"What about the one on your back?" she mumbled, he leaned over kissing the top of her head letting his eyes drift closed.

"It's the symbol for fire, me and my brothers all had a different one, he explained, she smiled but didn't respond as she drifted of to sleep, he held her for a long time before drifting off himself.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his door slamming, who the hell was here now, he wanted nothing more then to go down and kill them for interrupting his time with her. Instead he pulled the blanket up over Caroline and got out of bed gently slipping his arm from under her head and got himself dressed.

"To what could I possibly owe the pleasure at this time of day Stephan?" Klaus asked with a note of hostility in his voice.

"It's after noon Klaus, I'm just here to see if Elijah had given up the cure yet." Stephan told him as Klaus poured two glasses of blood with a bit of scotch.

"No he hasn't you can go now." Klaus told him picking up his glasses and turning towards the stairs, Stephan looked him over for a few seconds.

"What's going on with..." Stephan was cut off as Caroline came down wrapped in only Klaus' blanket rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Where'd you go?" She asked oblivious to Stephan's gaping presence, Klaus held out a glass to her with a smile.

"Just thought you'd be peckish after last night love, though we do have a bit of company." He told her standing between her and Stephan so he wouldn't get an eye full when she took the glass. She sipped at it gratefully then looked over his shoulder to see who was here and all the color drained from her face.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now." She mumbled running away, Klaus turned back to Stephan with a growl.

"I told you to go." He pointed out, Stephan shook himself out of his complete shock to look at him in anger.

"What did you do?" He asked venom in his voice, Klaus sighed, here it comes because not one of them would believe that he had seduced her with out compelling her.

"A gentleman never tells Stephan, but I can assure you she chose to be here with no help from me, now go before I decide you should stick around and bleed!" Klaus snarled, Stephan left, but he could tell that wouldn't be the last time he troubled them.

"That was a little harsh don't you think." Caroline told him returning with an empty glass wearing his clothes. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was stunning, more so knowing the clothes she had were his.

"He thinks I compelled you into sleeping with me sweetheart, I found it slightly frustrating. You on the other hand are ravishing." He told her flashing in front of her so he could kiss her, she smiled against his soft touch.

"That's stupid, with the water laced with vervaine you couldn't have compelled me if you'd tried." She told him, he smiled at least she didn't think so low of him as far as he cared that was all that mattered.

"Indeed, and what shall we do today love?" He asked taking her glass to refill it, she flopped down on his couch watching him mix the drinks.

"I have to clean up after the stupid Dance, you could come if you want, hey can I shower here or is your water laced too?" She asked, he leaned over the couch kissing her before he handed her the glass.

"Come now sweetheart of coarse my home is free of vervaine, and I would gladly help clean up after the dance that brought you into my arms." He told her, she smiled, Tyler had always hated the clean up duty, she hopped he wouldn't come.

By the time they had finished showering together, they were very late and Tyler, Matt, Stephan and Elena were all waiting for them when they came in, nothing had been cleaned though. Caroline stopped outside the door when she heard them and sighed. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"We don't have to go in there love." He told her, she frowned shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Ya we do, or it'll never get sorted out, just be nice okay." She told him, he chuckled holding his hands up in mock surrender when she turned to poke him in the chest at her last words.

"You have my word." He told her, she smiled snatching his hand so she could cling to him fro the strength she so didn't feel without him.

"Were you guys gonna clean or did you just volunteer to hang out?" She asked when she saw how little had been done, Klaus couldn't wipe the satisfied smirk off his face if he'd tried when he saw all there faces.

"Okay, we've talked to her can I go, cause I so don't care if she's fucking Klaus, in fact good for you Care, you finally went for it after pining for him for like ever." Elena told her, Caroline wasn't sure weather she should be mad or grateful that Elena was still in crazy bitch mode.

"Caroline he's compelling you, he's a monster!" Tyler growled, she felt Klaus tense beside her, she squeezed his hand gently and he sighed.

"No, don't even start this, the water in the whole town is full of vervaine, he couldn't compel me if he tried. Not to mention he's no more a monster then Damon or Stephan or even Elena at this point, or even me!" Caroline yelled at him, Klaus covered her hand with his free one in an attempt to comfort her.

"He killed my mom!" Tyler yelled back, Caroline scoffed looking at them all.

"You tried to kill him, and took everyone from him, ya it was wrong, but I killed twelve innocent people to save Bonnie, Stephan's killed thousands for no reason, Damon too, Elena snapped some girls neck to make a point. If he's a monster so are all the rest of us!" She told him, Klaus looked down at her in shock, did she really think that.

"Look I don't really know about any of this, but if your happy I'm happy for you, just be careful okay Care." Matt told her, she smiled even Klaus respected that, he hadn't thought any of them would accept this he was sure they'd be desiccating him by the end of the week, but even still it would have been worth it.

"Tank you Matt, now if you guys can't accept this then just leave because I need to get this stupid gym clean!" She told them Elena was gone before she'd even finished the sentence and with her Stephan, Matt just started cleaning quietly, Tyler glared at them then disappeared. Caroline laughed running her hand through her hair and shaking her head.

"Looks like we lost the cleaning committee." Caroline joked, he pulled her into a hug just holding her and kissing the top of her head.

"You're not a monster Caroline, you saved your friend, you didn't know it would hurt them all. You need to stop torturing yourself with that, trust me I know what it is to be the bad guy, and you're not it. Now lets get this place cleaned up so I can take you somewhere worthy of your time love." He told her, she blinked back tears finding comfort in him.

"See why couldn't you have been this nice when it happened?" She asked poking him in the chest, he chuckled kissing her.

"You hurt me when you said I couldn't be saved, I tend to over react when I'm hurt, I'm working on it." He laughed, she rolled her eyes turning to the trash, Klaus chose to do things a little faster, when she turned around he had already cleared the trash from half the room.

"I should have you on all the cleaning committees." She laughed, he stopped dropping a full bag of trash. He flashed in front of her stealing a kiss.

"Don't even think about it love, besides isn't this your last dance?" He asked, she smiled twirling around him and smacking his ass.

"In high school, I still wanna go to college." She told him, he laughed going back to his cleaning.

"Maybe I'll accompany you, I always enjoyed school." He told her, she looked back at him, Matt seemed to have run off since they seemed to be a little personal at the moment.

"You went to school?" She asked, he chuckled tossing away yet another bag of trash.

"I happen to have a number of degrees, not nearly so many as Elijah, but then I actually enjoy life." He told her, she thought about that for a while, while she cleaned.

"I guess I never really thought about the fact that I have forever to go learn stuff now." She said happily, he would never admit it, but this was the happiest he'd been in centuries. They both turned as they heard Tyler walk back in.

"What do you want now?" Caroline asked, Tyler ignored her and looked at Klaus with a dead smile.

"I told you there'd be consequences." He whispered flashing at Caroline and biting her arm when she tried to protect herself, Klaus flashed at him throwing him across the room, but before he landed he was gone.

"He bit me, why would he do that?" Caroline asked looking up at Klaus the hurt of betrayal swimming in her eyes. He brushed her hair from her cheek softly.

"I'm not convinced it him that did it, but that doesn't matter, drink." He told her pulling her into his shoulder, she bit his neck gently tasting the sweet spice of his blood flow over her tongue, but as it hit her throat she started choking.

She turned away coughing up the blood holding her chest painfully, he held her watching in horror as she couldn't get it down. Had that been Silas, if so was he bite venomous or was it like the white oak stake, and not really there?

"I... I can't get it down, oh God am I gonna die?" She pleaded, he took her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye.

"No, that was Silas love, you're not bit, not by Tyler least ways, you're going to be fine." He told her, just as he finished a wave of pain hit her bringing her to her knees. He caught her scooping her up into his arms, Matt came running back when he heard her scream.

"What happened?" He asked automatically thinking the worst of him, Klaus growled a warning as he got closer not sure if it was really him.

"Silas, find Bonnie and tell her to find a way to fight his mind control!" Klaus ordered flashing out of the gym. He took her back to his house setting her on the bed as she screamed in pain, he didn't know what to do to help her.

"Caroline love, I need you to focus, if we can get your mind off it the pain will stop." He told her looking at the fully healed wound, it had no sign of infection.

"Klaus, help me, please!" She pleaded, he pulled her onto his lap holding her close to his chest.

"I will love, but I need you to focus, listen to my voice, focus on that, focus on me you're going to be alright. I'm here you know I would never let anything happen to you love." He told her continually spouting out endearments and pleading for her to focus. For a moment the pain started to subside and he felt hopeful.

"Klaus." She whispered touching his face with her sodden hands still cold from her body struggling to fix something that wasn't wrong.

"I'm here love." He told her kissing her palm, she smiled weakly then another wave of pain hit her, he'd seen her bitten before this pain was not what she'd gone through or he would have saved her sooner.

"You can't leave me love, I... I love you you infuriating woman, I love you and I trust you like I've never trusted anyone, and you're the only person who's ever known the real me and still cared. I can't lose you!" He was practically yelling then he kissed her, desperate and rough, he needed her to be okay.

"I love you too." She whispered, the pain was gone and in it's wake she was overwhelmed with happiness. He sighed kissing her again not caring that she was sweaty, she loved him of her own free will, even though she knew exactly who he was.

"You were right, I was scared no one would ever love me, thank you for proving me wrong." He whispered holding her in a crushing hug. Caroline smiled, it would be hard, her friends and especially Tyler wouldn't like it, but it didn't matter because she had all of him.

It was finally her, she'd finally been someone's first choice, and she loved him more then she thought possible. Years from that moment after Silas had been dealt with and eventually they had all left Mystic falls Caroline found herself remembering that day with a smile.

"And what are you thinking love?" He asked coming up behind her with a glass of eggnog, she took it giving him a kiss in return, kissing him still made her heart flutter.

"I'm just glad you never gave up on me." She told him, he smirked sitting next to her putting his free arm around her shoulder letting her relax against him.

"Hey, where do you guys hide the real alcohol?" Damon asked when he and Elena came out of the kitchen holding hands, Elena smacked his chest lightly, well hard enough to bruise a human but none of them were.

"In the bar." He told him pointing at the elegant bar in the sitting room with the hand that held his glass.

"You only have to deal with us for one day and you already have to resort to alcohol?" Rebekah asked from Stephan's lap where she too was drinking eggnog.

"What can I say, you're just that good at annoying me." Damon joked, Elijah laughed from his spot near the fire.

"Here I thought we had gone past that." Elijah commented, Katherine laughed as she came in with another cup full of eggnog.

"Damon will never learn." She told him going to sit with him by the fire, he held his arm out letting her sit in his lap.

"Hey he can learn, he's just stubborn." Elena told her, Kathrine cocked an eyebrow at her sceptically.

"I stand by my first comment." Kathrine said with a smirk, Elijah kissed the top of her head.

"Now Katerina, be nice." He told her and they all laughed, Caroline smiled contentedly from Klaus' arms. Ya she was glad he hadn't given up on her, there life wasn't always perfect, and fighting with Klaus was almost a daily occurrence, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
